


let's try that again

by jaerie



Series: driving me crazy, but I'm into it [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Butt Plugs, Camboy Harry, M/M, Overstimulation, Vibrators, absolute filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 22:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11195232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaerie/pseuds/jaerie
Summary: The delivery finally arrives and Harry can't help but have a little fun with it.  Louis is pretty cranky about Harry's antics until he isn't.





	let's try that again

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written as part of an ongoing challenge. We each select random numbers and are given a specific emotion from the book 1000 Feelings For Which There Are No Names. To read the other fics written in this challenge, [click here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/ShortFic_Challenge_For_Which_There_Is_No_Name/works), or you can find the masterpost on tumblr [here](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/159679804243/1000-feelings-for-which-there-are-no-names-prompt).
> 
> Prompt #791: The determination to give it another try right away.

* * *

 

 

 

The slide was easy as Harry slowly pushed the glass butt plug into himself through the resistance of his muscles.  As it should have been with the amount of prep he had given himself.  He was catering to a specific audience tonight through his cam show, a specific audience of one to be exact.  He knew precisely what he was doing, hiding his smirk from the camera as he teased his hole with the solid point. 

His show had become much longer than usual on this evening, teasing himself with his own fingers so slowly he could almost hear Louis groan through the screen from his own home across town but that had been his goal since a packaged arrived at his door earlier that afternoon.  He could have just called Louis to come over, that would have been the easy route but no, this was way too hard to resist.  This was much much better.  His own dick was aching to come from the slow way he had worked himself open, stretching himself so well he probably could have slipped his fist in if he kept it up any longer.  Maybe not quite that loose but he was getting there.  

The glass had been a shock to his skin, cold and smooth and rigid with absolutely no give.  Louis wasn’t the only one with new toys to play with today.  This one was just for Harry and he already knew it would be making repeat appearances.  The swell of the widest section of the cone made his body quiver, whimpering with the painful pleasure until it popped into place.  His hole constricted back to hold the plug in place, the relief only a brief flash before he was overwhelmed, falling forward onto his pillows with a loud groan.  The flair of the plug was on full display for the cameras behind him, his thighs quaking under the immense pressure now unrelenting against his prostate.  The plug had felt heavy in his hand when he had held it earlier but he hadn’t predicted how good the weight of it would feel once it was inside his body, working with gravity to hold it steadily against his spot. 

His dick steadily blurted out precum, dripping onto his sheets in thick drops, the cool air of the room against the wet head of his neglected cock making him shiver.  His lube coated fingers slipped against the base of the plug when he reached behind himself again, pushing it deeper with small thrusting motions.  It barely moved but gave him enough friction that made him both want to pull away from the overwhelming sensation and crave more of it at the same time.  

If he had driven himself into the mess he currently was on the bed, he could only imagine what Louis was doing watching Harry at home like he knew he would be.  Harry just hoped he would wait to come until their phone call afterwards like he normally did or his whole plan would be ruined.  He hoped Louis would hold out even through this marathon event. 

He twisted the base of the plug before getting a better grip on it, a stream of moans and whimpers constant since it had first slipped all the way inside.  It had been nearly an hour of keeping himself on edge, his body zinging with oversensitivity and aching from the contraction of his tensed muscles.  Gripping the flair, he pushed the angle downward, shocking himself with a shout as he came without warning, his orgasm violently ripping through him at the overstimulation.  His toes curled so hard that the bottoms of his feet cramped painfully and it took him longer than it should have to relax himself enough to move.  

Finally when he had come back to himself enough to think he turned to look towards the camera, throwing his viewers a wink before using his remote to end the stream so he wouldn’t have to move just yet.  It was painful to pull the plug back out so quickly but he couldn’t handle the constant pressure after coming, unable to take it after such a long session. 

The ringing of his phone startled him as soon as the toy popped out of his hole, groaning with the uncomfortable feeling of being stretched and then achingly empty before rolling over to grab the device.  The call was still part of his plan after all and he needed to focus.  

“Hello Lou,” he answered with a smirk, the shaking breaths on the other end of the line exactly what he had hoped for.  

“Fuck Harry, that was so hot.  I almost came about five times.”  Harry could hear movement on the other end, knowing Louis was definitely jerking himself as he spoke.  

“Don’t come yet.  Come over,” he attempted to keep his voice even but low and alluring, needing Louis to agree to his proposition.  

“Harry, I’m so close!” Louis whined in frustration, “I’m almost there, just talk to me baby, talk me through it.” 

“Please Louuuu, come over. I want to see you come.” 

“Jesus Christ Harry!  How am I supposed to get over there in a state like this?  Please just talk to me!” 

“I don’t know, hold a backpack in front of yourself and get in an Uber or something!” he replied with a small chuckle, knowing exactly what he was doing.

“Harry!  What the fu-” Harry ended the call on him, grinning to himself.  He knew Louis would be on his way over in a matter of minutes, the thought of him hard and on the edge of orgasm in a stranger’s car almost enough to get him hard again.  Instead he cleaned up after himself, washing the glass plug in the sink before laying it on a towel to dry on the bathroom counter.

He made sure his cameras were off and the livestream was closed, not even checking his tips. He had to prepare everything for Louis’ arrival.  The box had that had been delivered earlier had  been shoved under his bed to be out of the way during his show so he pulled it back out, hiding Louis’ suprise under one of the pillows and sat on the edge of the bed to wait.   

Time passed quickly and he raced to the door the second he heard Louis’ loud and insistent knock.  Flinging the door open, he smirked while his boyfriend’s eyes raked over his still naked body.  

“Fuck you I almost came in my pants on the way over,” Louis pushed his way through the door, trying to seem angry but it was thin veil over his desperation to be touched, the want he had for Harry that made him rush over as quickly as he could.  He dropped his bag onto the floor carelessly and shed the oversized coat he had used to hide his condition, his joggers and tshirt falling to the floor in a trail as he made his way back to Harry’s bedroom without invitation.  He was a man on a one track mission. 

Harry smirked to himself and followed, his plan working out exactly as he’d hoped.  

“I have something for you,” he grinned, Louis already climbing onto his bed. 

“You better have something for me after I came all the way over here,” Louis huffed, hand back to stroking his very erect dick. 

“Lay back for me,” Harry instructed, prompting him to lift up his hips to slide a pillow beneath them.  He planted his feet on the mattress, legs bent at the knees and thighs parted to give Harry room to work.

“I don’t have time for this!” Louis tried to whine when he felt Harry’s lube covered finger circling his hole. 

“Stop touching!” Harry mock scolded and slapped Louis’ hand away from himself, “Just trust me, okay?” 

Louis huffed but let his hands drop to his sides, clearly cranky from being kept in this state for so long without release.  It would be funny if the anticipation hadn’t been building up on Harry’s part.  Harry wouldn’t take his time, though.  There would be other times for a bit of drawn out torture, to giggle at his toddler like protest but right now, the prep was just a necessity.  Louis whimpered with the first intrusion of Harry’s finger, pushing against him for more already, desperate for that final push.  Harry wouldn’t give him that quite yet though, angling his finger away from his prostate, not wanting to ruin what was to come when he was already so worked up.  

He fingered him open quickly and efficiently, adding adequate lube to make sure he would be ready.  The last thing he wanted was for this to become uncomfortable and ruin his plan to prove his sex toy point.    

“Okay Lou, I’m going to try something new.” 

“Does it have to be right now?” he asked, fingers pulling at his own hair, “Can’t we try new stuff another time??” 

“You’ll like it, I promise.” 

Harry pulled the moderately sized black butt plug out from it’s hiding spot beneath the pillow, grinning in anticipation.  

“Really??” Louis groaned in frustration, “Can’t you just blow me?  I swear it will be quick.  Even a handjob, anything.” 

Harry ignored his pleas, teasing his slick hole with the tip of the toy, grinning deviously up at him.  

“Trust me,” Harry said again and slowly pressed the point against his entrance.  He worked it in with slow thrusting motions until his body pulled it inside and the flared base was pressed against his cheeks.  

“I don’t really see why this is doing anything that your fingers couldn’t have already done,” Louis complained but Harry wasn’t done yet.  He had a few more tricks up his sleeve and he wasn’t about to let Louis in on his secrets. 

“Harrrrry!” Louis whined and that was when Harry smirked and made his move.  He took the small remote into his hand and pressed the button turn on the highest vibration setting, completely taking Louis by surprise.  

“Holy fu--” The words were choked off at the throat as Louis suddenly came untouched all over himself, nearly shooting himself in the face with the intensity.  “Holy fuck!” he exclaimed again while his dick twitched with the aftershocks and Harry turned down the intensity of the vibration until it was off.  His own cock was hard again between his thighs but he ignored it, too proud of himself and the success of his plan to do more than silently gloat for a few minutes.  That little show had been better than he could have hoped for.  

“Still think you’re just fine with your one dildo?  That’s enough for you?” Harry smirked, fingers teasing the rim where the toy disappeared into Louis’ body, making him shake.

“That was intense, holy fuck,” Louis’ chest was still heaving, wiping some of his come from his chin with a dazed expression.  “I want to try that again, let me see that thing.”  He reached out for the remote from Harry. 

“Already? It was that good?” Harry couldn’t help the wide smile that stretched across his lips, pushing gently at the toy still buried deep, “But isn’t it more fun when I do it and you don’t know it’s coming?”   

“No, I want to try it again when I know it’s coming so I don’t jizz all over myself like it was forced out of me.”  Louis groaned and covered his face with his cleaner hand like he was embarrassed over his reaction.

“Because I think it would be…” he clicked the remote on and then off again to give him a quick and unexpected jolt, “Much better.”  

Harry giggled at Louis’ reaction, Lou’s cock jumping as it laid against his stomach, not yet fully soft.  Harry reached down to grip the base of his own dick, still sensitive but yearning for some attention at the sight laid out before him now.  

“I changed my mind, too sensitive,” Louis moaned, reaching down to pull the toy out of himself.  Harry grabbed his wrist and met his stare.  

“Are you saying you can’t handle it?” he raised a brow in a smug challenge, “I didn’t take you as someone who couldn’t handle a little play with a vibrator.” 

He wouldn’t force him, knew that coming so hard with that type of stimulation would leave him oversensitive for a while but Harry also knew Louis was stubborn and competitive and could never back down from a challenge.  

“Fuck,” Louis swore out but a new look of determination set up on his face, “Fine, give me that thing.”  

He reached out for the remote again but Harry pulled it away and held it just out of reach.  

“Nuh uh uh,” Harry shook his head, smirking as he gripped the remote tightly.  “You don’t get to go easy on yourself.”  

He leaned down and slid his tongue gently up Louis’ shaft, loosely fisting his own dick with the surge of control he felt when he wasn’t met with any protests.  Louis was always very vocal and responsive and he wasn’t let down, a broken moan filling the room with the first touch.  

“Harry, please,” Louis begged for nothing in particular, his fingers reaching down to grip Harry’s hair.

“I’ve got you,” Harry said before turning the vibrator on the lowest setting, a low hum filling the space around them.  Louis squeezed his eyes shut, his grip on Harry’s hair growing tighter.  Harry slid his tongue up further, sinking his mouth down to cover the wet head of his cock, the salty taste of his come still lingering around his slit.  

“Harry,” Louis whimpered above him, pulling at his hair, “Harry stoppp.”

Harry pulled off and looked up, meeting his eyes, “Do you want me to stop?” he asked, ready to give up the whole game if it really was too much for him.  

“Yes.  No.  No, it’s just a lot.  Keep going,” Louis moaned sounding conflicted yet needy, pushing Harry’s head back towards his dick, “Fuck, keep going.”

Harry wrapped his lips around him again, sinking down his shaft with practiced ease.  His fingers started to probe at the plug, filing away all of Louis’ moans and whimpers to recall the next time he needed some inspiration on camera.  

“Harry!” Louis choked out a small sob when Harry kicked up the vibration level a few more notches, the body beneath him writhing with it.  

He suddenly turned it on full speed, sinking his mouth down until Louis hit the back of his throat and held there, resisting the way his throat wavered on the verge of gagging. 

“Holy shit holy shit!” Louis started chanting mindlessly and Harry could feel his dick pulsing inside his mouth before he was actually coming, the muscles in the body beneath him tensed and rigid until it was over, everything now way too much and he began to shake.  Harry quickly switched off the vibe and pulled off, only needing a few tugs of his own hand before he was coming again as well, groaning with his face pressed against Louis’ hip.  

“Holy shit,” Harry mumbled as well, both of them taking a few moments to calm down before Louis started to shift uncomfortably.  

“Harry, I need it out,” Louis said, the tone of his voice and the movement of his body making it clear he was serious.  Harry nodded and slowly pulled out the plug, Louis’ whole body going limp against the bed in a state of exhaustion.  

“You okay?” Harry asked, trailing kisses up his torso to meet his lips in a gentle kiss, “Was that too much?”  

“Way too much,” Louis mumbled, eyes barely slits while he stewed in the floaty feeling of his body.  “You’re such a fucking vixen.” 

Harry smirked and took it as a complement, a lazy smirk on Louis’ face causing the smile lines around his eyes to form in an expression that could only mean happiness.  

“You love it,” Harry smirked against warm skin, hiding his face against his shoulder.  He blushed at what he almost could have said, what the implications of what he really had said could be.  It was way too soon for any of that.  Even if he could tell he would never find a closer fitting piece for his life puzzle.  

That was a discussion for another time, though.  He didn’t want their first conversation about love to be represented by vibrating butt plugs and overstimulation.  He smirked at the thought and pushed his face further into Louis’ neck.  

Yes, that was a conversation for another time.  

**Author's Note:**

> [If you enjoyed, here's the tumblr post :) Come say hi!](http://jaerie.tumblr.com/post/161815478079/title-lets-try-that-again-author-jaerie-rating)


End file.
